


A Matter of Respect

by GabbyD



Series: the gay bird and his riddler man [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Caning, Dark!Ed, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Misuse of Oswald's Cane, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Subwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Oswald feels disrespected by Ed. Things don't quite go his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this all started because Oswald has such a pretty little butt and it deserved to get a little red.
> 
> Again, Oswald's parts were done by the amazing Lee (Lyrae_Immortalis) and Ed's by me, GabbyD.

"I may work for you, Oswald, but I'm not your pawn. I saw an opportunity and I took it. In the end, I was right, and was able to get the job done."

"That was NOT the way I wanted it done, Ed. It was not YOUR decision to make. It is mine, as King, and as Mayor to deal out tasks as I see fit. That includes punishment!" said Oswald frowning at Ed. 

Ed eyed the cane that helped his friend stand for a second, then looked back at the Mayor slash Kingpin. "A punishment, for what? Doing the right thing? Your way would've wasted time we didn't have, and you know I'm right."

"Seriously Ed, how can you be so daft as to undermine my authority. I… I can't deal with this right now," Oswald said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I have all the heads of the underworld meeting here in an hour to discuss why one of our agreements didn't go as planned." Oswald hobbled about the room slamming his cane into the ground in his frustration.

Ed flinched slightly at the noise, quickly trying to hide it. "Oswald, I... I didn't mean to undermine you, or to challenge your authority. I'm on your side. I just, I knew I was right and you weren't listening. I see now it may have been a mistake, though I don't regret my choice." Ed looked his friend in the eyes, holding his hands up as if to calm the other down only to throw them down to make a stand. "However, I refused to be treated like one of your stupid gorillas. If you had listened to me, your Chief of Staff, instead of them, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Oswald was stunned at Ed's outburst. The man usually projected a calming demeanor. He hobbled up to his Chief of Staff, and attempted to stare him down. At this moment they both were barely repressing their fury. "You would do well to remember who I am, _Edward_ , do not forget who taught you all you know." Oswald turned to walk away.  
  
Ed grabbed Oswald's wrist, furious that the man would simply dismiss him after everything he did for him. "We're not done talking yet, _Oswald_ , it's extremely rude to turn you back to someone in the middle of a conversation!"

"Oh yes we are, Nygma!" Oswald spat as he tried to release his wrists. "Incase you have forgotten, I still have your mess to deal with. Now. Let. Me. Go."

 Ed looked at him in defiance, but did release the other's wrist. "Oh, is that how it is?"

"You defied me, Ed. You know what usually happens to those that do. Count yourself lucky."  
  
"I did no such thing! I did you a favor, was I supposed to wait until it was too late just because some lowlife criminals decided it was best and you agreed? I'd like to think I'm more to you than just that for you to simply toss me aside for such a petty reason." Ed stepped inside Oswald's personal bubble, menacingly. "I would do anything for you, even if to do that I will have to defy you."   
  
Oswald glared up at Ed. Obviously this situation was not going to resolve itself anytime soon. They were both too strong tempered. Oswald tried to walk away but every step he took the other blocked. "Ed. You best move yourself out of my way."   
  
"Or what?" Ed questioned, refusing to let the other proceed. "We resolve this now, Oswald. I won't let you get away with treating me like that." He moved to try and get a grab at the other again, but was stopped by the other.   
  
"YOU won't let me. YOU!" Oswald stormed towards him lifting his cane. "You. Do not. Control. Me!" He punctuated each word with a prod to Ed's chest trying to drive his point home.   
  
Ed sucked his teeth, irritated. "You shouldn't have done that," he said darkly, as he grabbed the cane from Oswald's hand. "I think it's time we learn a little about respect, don't you think?" He cornered the kingpin, lifting the other's chin with the stolen cane, yet his true intentions were made clear as he looked Oswald up and down, with eyes of a predator sizing up his prey.   
  
Oswald could feel the metal handle of his cane digging in below his chin, forcing him to keep eye contact with the other. The animalistic look in Ed's eyes posed trouble for Oswald. "Respect, Ed? Says you who manhandles the King of Gotham."   
  
"Manhandling you? Oh, but I'm barely even touching you, you can leave at anytime." Ed could feel his smirk grows wider as he came closer to whisper to the other, his voice once rich in anger was now low and deep with something darker and more carnal. "King of Gotham, yes. Funny of you to say that, really, you see..."   
"Isn't that the same King of Gotham that has a hard on just for being pinned onto a wall by someone below him?"   
  
Oswald hadn't even realised the state he was in. Back pressed against the wall, cane under his chin, Ed standing only an inch away from his body.   
"Uhhh..." said Oswald as his brain stopped functioning.

"You know, my theory is... you just want—no, you need someone to take you down a notch. To just..." he continued, mouth a breath away from Oswald's ear, his voice barely a whisper, " _lose control_."

Oswalds breath became shallow, and his heart race increased. He couldn't leave, even if he wanted to. Ed's voice and his primal stare had him all but glued to the floor.Yet he still held a defiant stare as if to say _do your worst_.

Ed took the cane away from Oswald's face, not giving him enough time to process it before pressing it between his legs, separating them as the cane goes higher and higher until reaching it's destiny. He heard a tiny gasp, and regretted not being able to see his Oswald's face as he gave the other's ear a small nibble.  
"I think... that you should bend over that desk in this instant if you know what's best for you."   
"That's not a request."

Oswald was trembling as he made his way to the desk, humiliation colouring his cheeks. He could feel Ed directly behind him, not leaving his personal space for even a moment.   
Laying over the hard surface Oswald turned his head to take a glance at Ed. The dark look in the his Chief of Staff’s eyes had deepened.   
"Ed..." Oswald said, but before he could say anything else Ed slammed the cane down right beside his face.

Ed gave a small amused huff at the way the man flinched at the cane, coming behind him and bending over him to again whisper in his ear. "Don't call me that. Not here, not now." Ed stepped away to take a good look at the view.  "We're here to learn about respect, aren't we? So what should you call me then, Oswald?" He hit the cane lightly on the man's good leg, as an incentive for the kingpin to answer.

Oswalds hands clenched as he felt the cane hit his leg. He was shocked at Ed's bravado. Tempting fate Oswald rose slightly to look at the other "Ed please, this is hardly an appropriate course of action." But as soon as he spoke he knew that was the wrong thing to say. Oswald flattened himself against the table trying to look as submissive as possible. "Ed, I'm sorry..."

Ed sucked his teeth in disapproval, using the cane to keep Oswald down onto the table just in case. "I don't appreciate your tone, Oswald, be happy I'm allowing you to talk. I forgive you this time, however, I remember that I asked you a question, so..." Ed continued impatient, and without a warning he pulled down the other's bespoke pants, exposing his pale skin in plain view. He heard Oswald gasp loudly in confusion, but pressed the cane harder in the other's back stopping him from rising again. "What should you call me?"

Oswalds heart hammered in his chest as he tried to think of an appropriate answer to Ed's question. He felt awfully exposed but knew if he didn't answer correctly, it would end a lot worse for him.  
"S-sir?" he questioned with a stutter as he felt the cane dig into his back. 

Ed smiled wide, pleased with the answer. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He slowly travelled the cane through the curve of Oswald's body, giving him a barely there slap with the cane on one of his buttcheeks. "There's still the matters of respect we have to settle, though. We can't just let that mishap go unpunished, can we? Of course not. What should I do? Hmm." He pretended to think for a while, giving Oswald a sly smile as he stared at the exposed skin before him.

Oswald felt completely stripped of power as he lie on the table, bare from the waist down. Shivering with nervous energy he watched Ed circle him like the predator he currently was. Oswald felt entirely overwhelmed. He held his breath as he waited for Ed to answer.  
  
"Such a pale skin... so beautiful." He gave it a small caress, appreciating how soft it felt under his hand, massaging it lightly to help the blood flow. "I wonder how it would look all red and purple." And with no warning, he stepped away and gave it a blow with the cane, hitting across both cheeks.   
  
The strike hit before Oswald could even prepare himself for it. He tried to scurry up the table further away from Ed and the cane but Ed held him still. "Ed..."   
"Sir, please..." Oswald didn't even know if he was pleading for it to end or for it to continue.   
  
"Come on, now, hold still. You don't want to make it worse for yourself, do you?" Ed asked, holding the other by the waist while he watched the red show in contrast to the white of his skin.  "Or do you? Oh, what a dirty little penguin. Be a good boy now and stay still; I won't ask again."   
The sound of metal hitting flesh echoed in the room, together with Oswald's small gasp it was music to Ed's ear. Oh, but what a pretty sight he made. Bent over and on display, just for him.   
  
Oswald gripped the edges of the desk as tightly as he could, desperate to do as Ed had asked. Each blow from the cane caused him to gasp and twitch. Oswald tried to buck his hips into the table slightly in hopes of creating some friction but found he was unable to do so because of Ed's hold on him. Five hits… six… seven. Oswald was a mess. Small gasps of pain quickly became loud moans of pleasure. "Oh fuck.. Sir, please!"   
  
"Oh if you could see yourself now," Ed panted, giving one extra hit before stopping to take another look at his masterpiece, "all red and begging for release. I could give you that, you know. Help you come," he says, giving the already painted in red cheeks a firm slap. "But I won't. You've been a bad, bad boy, Oswald. Disrespecting me like that, like I was nothing. Or did you think I had forgotten already?"   
  
Oswald whined at Ed's words. They were so dirty, so depraved, they made him even more desperate. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry. Don't stop, don't stop," he repeated. Oswald knew he pushed Ed too far earlier and now his Chief of Staff was taking his revenge. "Please keep going... Oh fuck, Ed. Please don't leave me like this." The table below him was slick from his arousal. Despite all his begging he knew he wouldn't be permitted to release anytime soon. Ed was just getting started.   
  
"See? Respect." He poked Oswald's red cheeks with the cane, laughing at the little whine the kingpin let out. "Don't you worry about it, I'm not done with you yet. I want you to not be able to sit for a long, long time. Because every time you do, the pain reminds you of this exact moment, about how I had you in your desk, desperate. I want you to remember this, to remember that _you belong to me_ , and that I won't be crossed again, do you understand?" Ed gave Oswald one last slap before pulling his ass to him, making it clash on his crotch so the other could feel how it was affecting him. "I won't stop your punishment just yet, but before I need you to tell me something..."   
"Who do you belong to, Oswald?"   
  
Oswald was desperate. He would say almost anything his second in command told him to in order to placate him. “Only you. Fuck, Edward… I belong only to you.” Oswald could feel Ed’s hardened length press forward against him as he vocally declared his submission. Despite the pain it caused, he couldn’t help but buck backwards into the man behind him.   
  
Ed gave one thrust before stopping himself and holding Oswald down again. "No, no. Not yet, you haven't learned your lesson yet. Tell you what, if you're a good boy and count the hits for me, I'll help you, give you a treat. I can even let you choose what it will be." Ed leaned on top of the other, biting down his nape. "So be good for me, I'll fuck you wherever you pick."

"That's what you want, isn't it? What you're begging for? To have a cock inside of you," Ed asked darkly, resting the cane on the side of Oswald's cheeks, waiting. "You just have to count, and I'll give it to you."  
  
"Yes. Y-yes, Ed," Oswald panted as he waited for his punishment to begin again. He tried his best to keep up with the task Ed had given him but arousal covered all thoughts like a thick smog. "One… two." winces. "th-three," _moans_ , "four... Ed!" _pants._ Oswald made it to five before he faltered a little. "Five! Ed please, please. I need you."   
  
Ed smiles complaisant, dropping the cane on the table so he could roughly grab Oswald's reddened cheeks, sighing when the other lets out a moan. "Oh, and what do you need me to do, Oswald?" he asked cheekily. "Beg me, tell me what to do to you."   
  
Oswald internally cheered when Ed put down the cane. "Fuck me, please, Ed," he moaned as the other continued to roughly massage his flaming cheeks, "use me... do anything. Just please don't leave me like this," Oswald whimpered at the thought of Ed refusing him. "I beg of you Ed... I can't-"   
  
"Tempting," Ed says gravely, then stops what he's doing while still keeping his hands on the other, "but Oswald... you seem to have forgotten one of the lessons already. I'm not sure if you deserve it."   
"Maybe you deserve more punishment, or maybe... maybe I should just walk away and leave you here on display, all red and used. So you wouldn't forget again who you belong to."   
  
"Ed please." Oswald cried as he struggled to remember what he had forgotten. The thought of being left alone, untouched, in the state he was, was unbearable. "Don't leave me, I-I can't..."   
  
"Bzzt, wrong again." Ed said, taking his hands off the other. "Last chance, Oswald, or I'll be leaving. I'm going to be kind, and give you a hint, but don't get used to it. Don't leave me, what?" He started backing away, admiring the view as Oswald struggled in despair. "Who am I to you, Oswald?" he asked in a whisper.   
  
A thousand thoughts flurried through his mind. _What if he said the wrong thing. Ed would leave._ Desperate to not let that happen Oswald tried to think over what Ed had just said.  Tears started flowing down his cheeks as he watched Ed walk further away from him. "Please, n-no, don't," he said with outreached arms. "You're my Chief of Staff, you're my closest friend, you're my... the..." Oswald said whilst shaking his head unable to watch Ed take any more steps away. "You're the boss.." The metaphorical light bulb went off in his head. Oswald looked Ed in the eyes, tears still flowing freely. "You're my boss, you're the one in charge, s-sir." Oswald prayed that it was the right answer.   
  
Ed turned around, smiling wide. _Oh but his penguin couldn't be more perfect. Crying just for him, such a pretty sight._ Ed almost felt tempted to tease him more, just to see how much he could push the other. "Yes," he growled, nearly out of breath at the image before him. "I see you've learned your lesson after all. And you know what happens to good boys, Oswald?" He continued, his ego stroked by the validation of Oswald's words, something he tried to not think too hard about. Not like he could, too aroused to have any deep thoughts.

He came behind the other, clashing his crotch against the red skin once more as he offered Oswald his fingers. "Be good for me and get them wet, would you? That's an order," he said, slowly thrusting upon the other while still fully dressed, "Or I'll have to go dry."  
  
The smirk on Ed's face sent shivers coursing through Oswald's body. The man had never looked more predatory as he did right then, stalking his way towards the table. Oswald was so overwhelmed. Tears of desperation and sadness soon became ones of relief. Oswald wanted to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was actually there but the press of Ed's hips stilled those thoughts and triggered others.

"Y-yes sir," Oswald said in response to Ed's question whilst nodding excessively, tears still trailing down his face. When presented with Ed's fingers he immediately opened his mouth, sucking down the digits greedily, moaning wantonly. That was before he remembered what they were there for. Oswald slowed down and made sure each finger was coated thoroughly.  
  
Edward watched Oswald in hunger, almost changing his mind for that mouth was simply too tempting. However, he had a plan to follow. "See, I knew you'd be good at it. You were just dying to have something on your mouth to suck on, weren't you?" Ed laughed as Oswald whined at the lost of his fingers, his tears making it an even more delicious situation. "Don't pout, I'll give you something else to worry about." He stepped back, teasing Oswald's entrance, enjoying him squirm for a few seconds before forcing one finger in, being followed by a second one. "So warm, so tight for me..."   
"Bet it's going to feel even better with something bigger."   
  
Oswald dropped his forehead to the table, letting it hit with a resounding crack. _Was Ed trying to kill him?_ His comments, his laugh, the feel of his long slender fingers making their way into his body had Oswald in a tizzy.   
  
Oswald pushed back against Ed's fingers, desperate for more. Gasps and moans slipped out in between each breath. "Oh god... yes," Oswald whimpered, finally receiving what he had been waiting so long for. "More... yes... please... good god. S-sir... fuck!"

Ed started kissing Oswald's back all the way up to his nape, grunting. The sound of his zipper opening was almost completely muffled by the other's moans and cries. "God, do you have any idea how good you feel?" He could feel the tight walls around his fingers as he prepared and teased the other. "I'm going to fuck you now, Oswald, until all you can remember to do is scream my name. I want you to feel it for days."

He removed his fingers, shoving himself into Oswald without further prepare. "C... Come on now, Oswald. Tell me how it feels, having my cock inside of you. How much you love being used in your own office. _God._ Let me hear you, Ozzie."   
  
Oswald tried to muffle his cries by biting into his arm but that quickly proved impossible. Every thrust from Ed had him screaming in ecstasy, the sound echoing off the walls around them. “Harder… p-please.” Oswald bucked his hips back into Edward, causing them both to groan in pleasure. “Ahh… fuck Ed!” Oswald’s knees almost failing to support him as Ed took him from behind. The force of Ed’s thrusts causing the table to squeak and slide across the floor. Important files fell from the desk and a lamp smashed scattering shards of glass everywhere. This was of no concern to either of them. Oswald tipped his head back and panted. “Please, p-please… I... fuck, I-”

"Oswald, shit--" Ed cursed, barely keeping it together. The sounds Oswald was making were taking him to the edge, he couldn't help but slam harder and harder into the other without any concerns for the already damaged skin or the noises they were making. "A... Are you going to come, Oswald? With just my cock inside of you?" Ed asked, out of breath. "You love that, don't you? Being fucked open by me, being used?" He thrusted harder, letting out a breath of laughter when the table almost moved. "Come on, do it. Come for me, Ozzie."

Oswald could no longer speak. All he could do was nod at Ed’s questions. _Oh how the man loved to tease him. To keep bringing him right to the edge_. Oswald could feel each haphazard thrust Ed made and he tried to match it with his own. Both men became lost in the sensations before Oswald let out a scream that was surely heard by everyone in the vicinity. "ED..... FUCK!" The scream signalled his release, causing Oswald to collapse under the strain of it.

"Oh my," Ed moaned, his sight going white as Oswald's spasm made him feel even tighter. " _God_ , Oswald!" He cried as he slammed once more into Oswald before releasing inside of him; he heard Oswald gasp at the feeling and started kissing the other's neck, thrusting slowly, riding their climax together. "Mine. You're mine, you hear me?"

"Yes, Ed. Yours... I-I'm yours. Always!" Oswald huffed as they both began to still. Oswald relaxed in Ed's arms on top of the table feeling blissfully at peace.

And they stayed like that for a few minutes, feeling each other's calming down breaths, until Edward could feel his legs again. He gave Oswald one final kiss and stepped away, watching the result of his actions as semen dripped out of Oswald's tortured ass. He gathered himself up into a decent state again, not taking his eyes out of the other for a second. "I hope you don't forget about this, Oswald. I don't like being dismissed."

Oswald sat up on the edge of the desk. His bruised rear reacting badly to the hard surface but he hardly cared. Oswald looked up at Ed as he spoke, taking care to listen to his words. "Y-yes, Edward, I understand perfectly."

"Good." Ed smiled, going between Oswald's legs to give him a long kiss.  "You should probably get some oil to help you with the pain." He started to leave, holding the doorknob only to turn his head back to look at the other. "Oh, and Oswald?"

"Yes, Edward?" 

"You're late for your meeting."  
  
Oswald glanced at the clock as Edward left the room laughing. Cursing the dark haired man, Oswald dressed before glancing off in the direction the other went. "Don't think I have forgotten about your punishment, Edward dear. That day will come." And with that Oswald left for his meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our filth! :)
> 
> You can find me, (Ed), at remuslupinsmiled.tumblr and the lovely Lee, (Oswald), at lyrae-immortalis.tumblr!! Come and talk to us.


End file.
